


Red Strings And Such Things

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: romcoms and such things [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Heroes & Villains, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce in this is less Batman and more Bruce Wayne, Crack, Ellen Yin is fucking amazing and i love her nuff said, M/M, Rather than being killed his family was just mugged, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red string of fate would form between the little fingers of two people meant to be soulmates on their first meeting, but really Bruce didn't ask for any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii it's me again and I don't know what I'm doing (as per usual) but I hope you find this entertaining = )

Bruce sighed.

Being a cop sucked. Being an _overworked_ cop sucked. It was the paperwork, Bruce decided with another sigh. Maybe he should have followed his first idea and become a vigilante instead, sure he _may_ have died before he reached his thirties but _at least_ he would be free from having to go through any documents.

Bruce was drawn from his musing about the pros and cons of quitting his job to become a bat themed vigilante with cute little bat themed gadgets by a hard _thwack_ to the back of his head. Looking up and staring at his partner’s perpetually scowling face _(honestly how did anyone manage to look that pissed 24/7)_ Bruce could only sigh once more.

“Gear up big guy we’re on call.”

Bruce blinked owlishly at Yin before turning his gaze to the clock. It was nine. _In the night. What._

_“What.”_

Yin rolled her eyes to the ceiling as though she was seeking council from God on why she ended up with this idiot as her partner.

“Job. Some group of nuts thought it was a good idea to rob a chemical factory.”

Bruce blinked again at her. “But- we’re detectives? Homicide?”

Yin sighed before dragging him out of his seat and handing him his gun and jacket _(she had always been stronger than she looked)._

Pulling him along to her car she explained. “Apparently they maybe connected to our vic.”

“A gang robbing a chemical factory may have caused Jeanie Napier’s death.”

“The call came in saying the perps were wearing some sort of red hood – “

“Like the man at Jeanie’s had...at least according to the landlady.”

Yin nodded, starting the car.

“Could be completely unrelated though. At this point, for all we know, she may have actually just fallen down the stairs.”

“Could be but why risk it.”

Bruce thought about Jeannie and her rounded stomach. For all he complained he knew she deserved justice and he wasn’t against loosing sleep to gain it.

 

* * *

 

Bruce wondered if maybe Jeannie really _did_ trip off the stairs with no outside help. Because really a gang _stupid_ enough to rob a goddamned chemical factory _(what even.)_ at nine in the night when people were still out and about while wearing such _eye-catchingly glaring_ and dangerous outfits  _(for god’s sake what would they have done if one of them had tripped over that ridiculous cape and fallen into an acid vat!?)_  and then decided to make their exit by waltzing through the front doors would have in no way managed to pull off a murder where no clues had been left behind. Yin seemed to think the same as she took one look at the gang ,that had comically frozen mid-step after spotting the cops, and sighed as if the whole world rested upon her shoulders.

The leader of the gang _(or who Bruce guessed was the leader as his hood was the only one designed to show the mouth)_ wiggled his fingers at them and mouthed a _hiiiiii._

Bruce scowled. “Don’t move.”

“Ugh...Wayne?”

It was the uncertainty in Yin’s voice that had Bruce angling his head towards her, gun still fixed on the Hoods, but her eyes were fixed on his hands, her mouth slightly gaping and her face pale. Bruce slowly turned his gaze to his own hands fearing that he may see the four horsemen doing the tango on it _(it wasn’t everyday that Yin was thrown off, after all he’d seen her make Waylon break out in a sweat, so he couldn’t help but fear for the worst. Besides this was Gotham where anything was posssible)._ And there around his left pinkie was a thin blood red coloured string that had definitely not been there before _(Bruce knew what it was, of course he did, everyone did. After all they were all raised in a society were the red string of fate was romanticised and romcoms were practically shoved down their throats)._ The string wound its way down and on to the pinkie of the Red Hoods’ leader whose fingers were still frozen in a wiggle as he ogled his own hand _(or so Bruce thought, it was kind of hard to tell what with the hood and everything)._

The rest of the cops and Hoods present watched the scene with baited breath though the atmosphere around them seemed more awkward than tense _(a small part of Bruce that hadn’t frozen wondered if maybe he could sell this to a studio as a plot for a new romcom. He’d give the money to charity he thought kind of distractedly.)_

The Hood raised his head and seemed to stare at Bruce who was now staring back in stunned silence. _Awkward then. Definitely awkward._ In the end it was the Red Hood who finally broke the silence.

“So...umm...you wanna grab a coffee after this?”

“Hands in the air.”

“Yes, okay fair. Sorry."

 

* * *

 

If Bruce maybe took an extra coffee to the holding cells that night...well? No one aside from the present company would know that.

_(except for Yin who stared at him judgmentally for the rest of the week.)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short crack piece that shows why J was really at Jeanie's the night she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wrote this at 4.00am and I was pretty sure I dreamt it up buuut turns out I didn't and I actually liked it so I figured I might as well post it =/
> 
> A whole bunch of thanks to Waruitenshi who asked after Jack and Jeanie's relationship, which inspired me to write this part

 

They were preparing for the heist of the _century_. A chemical factory _may_ not seem like the best place for that but to him there was no better place. Not only did he know the place like the back of his hand, but his boss at Ace was also an _ass_. The place deserved to be robbed, for all the crap it pumped into the river, not to mention those _vats_.  
  
Signalling his men to don their hoods they left their van to enter Ace for _The Greatest Crime To Ever Be Com_ \- _damn_ someone dropped their purse. Aaaaand it was a pregnant lady. _Nice._  
  
He was a criminal but he was no _monster_.  
  
"Umm, m'am?" He called out after her, waving her purse in the air, "m'aaaaaaaam."  
  
The woman turned around to face him, going deathly pale before speed walking away, hand out to catch a cab.  
  
What... _Oh, right the hood. Duh._  
  
Well there was only one solution now.  
  
"Hey boys, I, uhh, I needta go return this. So ya know hold up 'kay?"  
  
"Duuuude, seriously what about the time slot you have us to-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he says waving his hand at them. "We can always just do _The Greatest Crime To Ever Be Commited_ tomorrow. 'S not like Ace'll move somewhere."  
  
And with that he ran off, for today he was not the dashing criminal commiting _The Greatest Crime To Ever Be Commited_ but a charming hero about to return a purse to a pregnant lady. Who knows maybe she was his soulmate. Maybe this whole thing was the plot of a rom-com.  
  
"Uggh, boss? _BOSS!_ " screamed random thug number 2, "YOUR HELME- ahh fuck it, he's gone."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Jack and Jeanie are not married, 'Napier' is Jeanie's maiden name (the same as in my fic 'Third Time's The Charm'), that's not his baby and she probably did trip on the stairs almost right after J left...
> 
> Honestly this Red Hood is based on the new 52 one, where his mouth showed and he was already pretty smitten with Bruce despite it being pre-Joker and pre-Batman. But this one's like a less serious criminal
> 
> Please leave a comment cause I love hearing from y'all =D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments because I feed off of any form of attention like a parasitic leach???? ...Or because I'd honestly love feedback whether positive or negative


End file.
